


Find Me, Save Me, Heal Me

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Your voice echoes throughout the galaxy, screams in the night. Alone on a red planet, your pain ripples through the Force, tears straight through it, all the way to his ship where it jolts him awake.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Find Me, Save Me, Heal Me

_Find me_

Your voice echoes throughout the galaxy, screams in the night. Alone on a red planet, your pain ripples through the Force, tears straight through it, all the way to his ship where it jolts him awake. Kylo runs cold, breaks into a sweat of terror as he realizes you’ve been hurt, you’ve been injured on your diplomatic mission. He’s not home, not anywhere near close to home, on a mission of his own. He wonders where home even is, if not with you.

He storms through the ship, his squadron of troopers standing to attention, awoken by the sound of his fury, his rage, the way the metal of the walls and doors and floor creaks and groans, the way the lights spark and the alarm sounds that something, someone has hurt you.

He shouldn’t have let you go, shouldn’t have let you leave without him. He can hardly think as he barks orders at the pilots, as he gives them coordinates, as he demands they push the thrusters as hard as they could go. The engineers had outdone themselves with this ship, and as they hurtle through time and space to get to you, it’s all Kylo can do but stalk the halls, pace back and forth and back and forth with his saber ignited, angry and red and spitting fury.

_Save me_

The earth cracks beneath his feet, when he lands. The whole of the Order commanded from Kylo’s vessel has followed, an entire fleet ships wielding beams of mass destruction in his wake. The view is impressive, would be impressive, if Kylo weren’t immediately thrown into the fray of a battle he is desperate and eager to win. They are met with blaster fire which he easily deflects, which his troopers return, which splits the trunks of trees and topples them over, smoldering smoking blazing bright. There is fire, so much fire, and Kylo regrets not having his helmet for this, his face stinging with soot.

He focuses on you, only on you, on the blind panic and pain which calls so strongly, which has him snarling shouting screaming, feral and unhinged, eyes wide as he impales these traitors on his saber which spatters energy red as the blood that he coaxes forward. He can barely see, blind with rage, but he doesn’t need to, not when he’s got the Force, not when he can feel he’s so close, so close to rescuing you.

The rush of battle thrills him, and he pulls the darkness closer closer closer, pulls the energy from the ground from the skies from the air in the spaces between your body and his. He shoves his way through the forest with nothing more than brute force and all the power of the cosmos, all of it expended just for you.

_Heal me_

You’re surrounded, when he finds you. Surrounded by bodies which litter the floor, slick pools of blood that have aged in all the time it took for Kylo to get to you. You’re shaking, vibrating with a dark energy of your own, clutching the knives you keep on your person, clutching them so tightly the blades have cut into your palms. You’ve filleted them, all of them, everyone in the room, and Kylo would be impressed – if he weren’t so crazed.

With one look at your husband, you drop your weapons and throw yourself into his arms. He clings you to him, holds you close. There is chaos outside, absolute chaos as the Order destroys the forest, destroys everything, everyone. They’ve hurt you, they have to die, every single one of them.

You nearly refuse to let go of him, apologize profusely for something that is by no means your fault, and he has to pry you away just far enough that he can get his hands on the charred blaster burn that’s living in your stomach, your side.

He closes his eyes and lets the Force wrap around you, cooling energy pulling from the universe just enough to stabilize you, to give you enough relief that your body is shutting down, finally safe enough and secure enough to know you won’t perish the moment you close your eyes.

Kylo is relieved, desperately relieved, but he is still angry.

And when he brings you back to his ship, your body cradled in his arms and the power of a thousand generations wrapped around you, protecting you, healing you, well.

The world around him burns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, "Could you maybe do a kylo x injured reader? I love the way you write an upset kylo!!"


End file.
